Shipping
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: AU Modern. Sokka tells Yue about his newest idea: Shipping. Yukka, Kataang, Jinko and many other pairing mentions.


**This is something stupid I wrote because it popped into my head today. If you think it's dumb...well I don't blame ya, but I thought it would be fun to get the idea out there for you all. **

Yue sat down next to her boyfriend, setting the bowl of popcorn on her lap. "So what are we watching tonight?"

"A new romantic movie Katara suggested," Sokka said, "Though you can't skip through all of the previews. She said they're long as hell."

She ate some of the popcorn, "So…I guess we can just talk then."

He was silent for a moment, before a smile came across his face, "Oh, guess what I decided to make up today?" Yue gave him a silent look, waiting for her boyfriend's latest idea. "Shipping."

"Shipping?"

"Yes, shipping," Sokka smiled confidently.

"Sokka, dear, shipping already exists," Yue tried not to laugh at him.

"No, not like delivery type of shipping, I'm talking about Relationship shipping. Like couples," Sokka explained. "I've been thinking about all of our friends and thinking about what kinds of couples they would be like. Like Aang and Katara, they're Kataang."

Yue rolled her eyes, "You mean like couple names?"

"Kind of, but it goes more in-depth. Like how much Katara is interested in the Air Nomads and her protectiveness over Aang led them to be together. Not to mention that I like him because he wouldn't pull any type of weird sexual stuff," Sokka grabbed some of the popcorn. "Then you and I would be Yukka."

She laughed, "Yukka huh? How much in depth does our relationship go?"

"Well, I saved you from getting hit by Mr. Zhao's car freshman year and we had this constant flirtation until junior year when we finally got together. If we were on a TV show, we would be the couple that everyone would be rooting for," Sokka spoke proudly. "We went through so much between meeting and finally getting together, we are the best couple."

"Aw, you are so sweet," She gave him a small peck on the cheek. "But I think Zuko and Jin have a sweeter story."

"So then that would mean you ship the relationship of Jinko."

Yue laughed again, "Jinko? Why not Zujin or Zin?"

"It rolls off the tongue better," Sokka said, "Why do you think Jinko is a better ship than Yukka?"

"Well think about it. Zuko is the governor's son while Jin is the daughter of a steel factory worker. They come from opposite worlds and meet at school, love at first sight. Zuko is the man of Jin's dreams while Jin is the perfect girl to make Zuko actually feel like he can fit in outside of his family. They were each other's first and were the first one of us to move into an apartment together," Yue defended. "And do you see the glint in Jin's eye when she sees Zuko? It's _so_ cute!"

Sokka scoffed, "Yukka is _so_ much better than Jinko. Even Jetzula blows that out of the water."

"Jet and Azula huh? Well, Jet does make Azula less angry and she keeps him in check from hitting on other girls," Yue thought out loud. "Though I thought Tyzula was better."

"Ty Lee was too submissive and brought out Azula's controlling side…though those two together isn't a bad thought…" Sokka trailed off.

A smile came across her lips, "I think Zue would be kind of cute…"

Sokka narrowed his eyes, "You and Zuko?"

"We come from similar backgrounds and we both are very…beautiful," She bit her bottom lip, "Not to mention those abs…"

"What's wrong with my abs?!" Sokka pouted.

"Nothing's wrong with your abs honey…it's just that…Zuko's are more defined…and he makes love like a beast," Yue's face broke out in a blush, "…I mean, from what Jin has told me. I'm sure Katara would be a fan of a little Zutara if she wasn't with Aang."

"No way! My little sister will not be a fan of Zutara, it's Kataang or death!" He declared. "No Jetara, no Harutara, not even Katoph!"

Yue chuckled, "You've really thought this out huh? Your sister and Toph…that's just a case of opposites attracting."

"Just like Zue and Zutara!"

"And I'm guessing Sokkla and Ty Lokka," She asked with an amused smile. "Though that didn't stop you from trying to put your dick into either of them. So you can't blame me for thinking about having some white meat."

"If we're going to start talking about the past, how about Yuhn?"

Yue scoffed, "Me and Hahn? That was a political relationship. That _Zuko_ got me out of by beating him up to get him sent to another school I might add. I had no feelings for Hahn, not even friendly feelings. Though Sukka and Tokka were pretty romance filled."

Sokka's face dropped, "I thought we weren't going to mention her name in our love nest…"

"Suki? You really are still sad about her? She kicked your butt to the curb for making out with Toph and you're the only who _still _cares about it," Yue smiled. "I feel bad for the poor girl. She struck out with you and ended up missing out on her chance with Zuko."

"What's your obsession with everyone pairing with Zuko?"

"Because Zuko works with a lot of girls. Zuki would be a great couple, they both love martial arts and are both really sweet once you get past their outer shells. Even Toko would be great, they have the same sense of humor and grew up together. It would be the classic, 'I fell for my best friend' type of movie. I think I would even support Zukka…"

Sokka's eyes went wide, "Me and Zuko?!"

"Two powerful and sweaty men going at it…it would be so sexy," Yue let her mind run wild while Sokka held back the bile building in his throat.

"You just love crack pairings," Sokka concluded.

"Crack pairings? Like pairings going wild?"

"Basically, yeah. It's just bizarre pairings, like me and Zuko or me and Jin or-"

"Aang and Toph?"

"Well, that would make sense. They have a past and if Kataang couldn't happen, Taang would be even better," Sokka reasoned.

"So…how about Sukaang?"

"Me and Aang?"

"No, you idiot. Aang and Suki."

Sokka chuckled, "That would be interesting, maybe if Suki was drunk."

Yue frowned, "Don't be down on Aang. He's a cutie and sweet. I wouldn't have a problem dating him if I didn't love you."

"You are _way _out of Aang's league."

She elbowed him in the ribs, "Be nice to your best friend Sokka. Aang is a great guy and any girl is lucky to be with him. Kataang might be the best, Taang in close second and Tylaang would be sweet too." Yue quickly realized how worked up she was getting into the idea. "Oh Spirits, this is actually really fun."

"Exactly!" He smiled proudly.

Yue paused for a moment, "So if there wasn't a Yukka, what pairing would you want?"

"I really wouldn't _want_ another pairing…I fought long enough for you that I don't care for those girls like I do for you…but if we never got together…I would probably be for Sokkla," Sokka said.

"Really?" He nodded. "I could see that…"

"Should I even ask your choice?"

Yue shrugged, "I truly don't know. While I might choose Zue, Jinko is cuter than we would be. So I guess I would have to choose the closest thing to you…Yutara."

Sokka nearly choked on the popcorn he had just tossed into his mouth, "You and my sister?!"

"Yeah, I think it could work. I don't know about the sex part, but her and I are really close and I could imagine us living together, maybe adopt a kid and be an old married couple or something." Yue said.

"Well thank the Spirits for that not happening," Sokka commented.

Yue gasped as a new idea popped into her mind, "Oh! What about Korrasami! Those two are amazing together!" She got up from the couch, running into their shared room.

"Babe, what are you doing?" He questioned before she came back out with a notepad and a pencil.

"We have to start writing these out." She went to the first clear page, "Okay, so we have Kataang…"

* * *

Aang sipped on his cider, his arm around Katara's shoulders. The bronze skinned woman was happily chatting with Suki and Jin while Aang and Zuko talked about Pro-Bending with Toph. Toph set her beer down, "I'm just saying Sparky, if you, me and Twinkles teamed up, we could be the best Pro-Benders in the world."

"I don't know Toph, you know how Jin doesn't like me standing in the way of danger…again," Zuko chuckled.

"And Air Benders aren't really favored in any Pro-Bending matches Toph," Aang added on.

She sighed, "Jeez you two are pansies. All you have to do is move out of the way Sparky and Twinkle Toes, you are a better Bender than any of those Air Benders who step into a Pro-Bending arena. We could totally do this."

"Like we started a band…or owned a bar…or take a road trip down to Ba Sing Se to watch you in Earth Rumble?" Zuko questioned.

Toph sat back in her seat with a scowl, "You both suck…" The girl's conversation died down when Sokka and Yue came into the bar. Yue immediately walked over to them while Sokka bought them drinks.

Yue happily dropped a notepad on the table, all of them leaning in to look at the notepad, "I have something amazing to share with you all."

Katara picked up the notepad, "Shipping Wars?"

She happily nodded, "Yep. Sokka and I wrote down the couples that would be great together and of course the ones that wouldn't work together. The bigger the relationship name, the better the relationship."

"Kataang is the biggest one," Aang commented. "Is that me and Katara?" Yue nodded, bringing a smile to Aang's face. "We're the best couple?"

"Of course we are," Katara smiled, both of them sharing a kiss before Zuko took the notepad out of her hands.

"It's a tie between Jinko and Yukka for second best?" Zuko questioned.

"What about me? Do I get a cool pairing?" Toph asked.

Zuko looked down the page, "It looks like Taang is your main one."

"Me and Twinkle Toes?" Toph laughed, "Oh Spirits, that rich."

Sokka soon joined the table, handing his girlfriend her drink, "So what do you guys think?"

Suki got a look at the page, "Sukka huh? I don't know why that's so big when it would just end on you moving on to Tokka."

Jin took the notepad, "Zue, Zutara, Toko, Zuki…why did you pair my boyfriend with so many people?"

"We paired you with someone else too," Yue pointed further down the list.

"Jaang…me and Aang?" Jin asked.

"You two came from the lower quarters of Republic City, both of you lost a parent and you two were pretty close in High School," Yue reasoned.

Zuko took the notepad away from Jin, "So you have an explanation for all of these pairings?"

"Basically," The couple answered.

Katara raised an eyebrow at her brother, "Then I would love to hear the explanation of Zutara…"

"Just be happy you and Aang are the best pairing," Suki said. "Though I would love to hear the explanation of Sukaang."

Aang took the pad, "And what is Zukaang?!"

Yue looked at Sokka, "I told you that you shouldn't have written that down."

**-SDB**


End file.
